


You Always

by Lightsoul33



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, Boyfriend shirts, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jean's scared of heights, Living Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Springles mentioned, marco sings in the car, sharing food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightsoul33/pseuds/Lightsoul33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean has a track record of ruining every anniversary to date, but this time he is determined that it will work out.  During their anniversary outing Jean is planning to proposing to Marco, but when Marco wants to ride the largest roller coaster in the park that might throw Jean's plan through a loop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Always

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone.
> 
> I cannot really explain this fic. It was unplanned, but when the Jeanmarco feels hit you, _they hit you._ Total Writing time: 124 minutes
> 
>  
> 
> As always I hope you enjoy!!!!

Jean heard the sound of the shower turning off, but he continued to scroll through the schedule on his phone. _Everything is planned out it will be fine_ he thought reaching up to ruffle his hair. From his spot on their shared bed, Jean sent a sidelong glance at the bathroom door waiting for Marco to come out.

After a moment the bathroom door opened, revealing Marco wearing only a pair of faded boxers. Toweling his hair dry Marco asked with a soft smile on his face, “Is everything okay? You have been looking at your phone since dinner.”  
  
“Yeah, I’m just trying to make sure that everything will work out. I don’t want another disaster like last year.”

Marco chuckled pulling on a pair of sweatpants and one of Jean’s old shirts, “Don’t stress over it. Even if something goes wrong it—”

Jean sat up, “I always find a way to ruin our anniversary every year.”

Marco walked over and cupped Jean’s face, “That’s because you’re trying too hard to make everything perfect. I love my surprise every year. Even the ones that are surprises to you too,” Marco chuckled.

Jean hugged his boyfriend, “That’s good, but this year it will be different.”

Together they climbed into bed with Jean laying on his back, and Marco snuggling into Jean’s side. “Hey, Jean, so I was thinking you know how the hallway is kind of bare. What if we put photos in it? What do you think? I was over Connie and Sasha’s place and pictures really made the place feel like home.”

“Yeah, that doesn’t sound like a bad idea. You have been talking about sprucing up the hallway for forever. You could paint flowers on it for all I care.”

“Jean, I’m being serious. I want your input.”

“I think the pictures will be a good touch. Knowing us they will be better then those two boring losers.”

Marco chuckled snuggling closer, “Thanks.” Marco’s eyes were heavy with sleep, but he whispered, “I really want everyone to know that this is _our_ home. Just for the two of us.”

Jean reached over to the bedside table extinguishing the light, “Good night, Marco.”

Marco squeezed Jean before kissing his chin playfully, “Night, Jean.”

Jean smiled in his sleep as Marco’s leg came over Jean’s protectively. Marco slept like a baby boa constrictor during the night. Seemingly harmless, but as the night continued on he would continue to wrap himself around any source of heat: in this case Jean. If Jean left to go to the bathroom, Jean’s pillow would fall victim to Marco’s snuggling. However, Jean didn’t mind it in the slightest. In fact he loved the contact. Shifting his hips to make them both more comfortable Jean let his one arm drape over Marco’s hips as he kissed his boyfriend’s nose.

 

 

***

Jean has been driving for a little over an hour when the GPS informed them that they would be arriving within fifteen minutes. Marco’s currently sitting in the passenger seat flipping through the radio channels trying to find something that he wants to listen to. Suddenly "Love Story" by Taylor Swift came on, and Marco starts singing the chorus at the top of his lungs. He points at Jean, “You’ll be the prince, and I’ll be the princess. It’s a Love Story. Just say yes,” he leans over and kissed Jean’s cheek during the instrumental.

Jean smiled as Marco continued singing along until the song finished, and is replaced with commercials. Then suddenly Marco pressed his face to the window, “Woah, we’re here!”

Following the GPS’s directions, Jean made his way to the amusement park’s parking lot. Climbing out of the car, their hands instantly were drawn to each other. Together they walked hand-in-hand through the entrance of the park. Marco was practically vibrating, and Jean couldn’t be happier for putting that smile on Marco’s face. Quickly after entering they found the park’s mascot, and against Jean’s protest the took a photo with the large pink rabbit.

Marco smiled down at the photo of Jean and the pink rabbit, “I want to print this out for the hallway.”

“No,” Jean growled.

“Why? You two look adorable,” Marco cooed.

“Anyway we can talk about hall decor when we get back home. What do you want to do next?”

Marco looked around, “That looks awesome.”

Jean’s stomach dropped as he looked at the largest rollercoaster in the entire park. _Marco was trying to kill him_. Together they waited in the ridiculous wait cue. Jean spent most of the wait cue with his arms wrapped around his boyfriend. During the cue they talked about work, took selfies whenever the urge hit Marco, and discussed what they would do next.

When it was finally their turn, Marco happily jumped into the seat followed by Jean. They sat beside each other as the staff member pulled the lap bars over their heads. Jean suddenly turned to Marco, “I have something to tell you.”

Marco’s laugh died in his throat when he saw the terror on Jean’s face, “What’s wrong?”

“I’m terrified of heights.”

“Oh my God, Jean,” was all Marco got out before the roller coaster launched them into action.

 

 

***

“How are you feeling?”

Jean was sitting with his head between his legs, “I’m so sorry, Marco, I always do this. I always ruin our anniversary with something stupid.”

Marco knelt before his boyfriend smiling as he touched the other boy’s knee, “Jean, do you know why I’m still here? It’s not because of your planning skills. It is because I love you. No matter how many failed plans you can think up. I love you, Jean.”

Leaning forward Jean kissed Marco. Marco smiled tapping Jean on the nose, “Now stay still. I’m going to get us some water. You look a little pale.” Jean watched as his boyfriend walked towards a stand where a woman was selling ice cream and assorted drinks. Reaching into his pocket Jean touched the small velvet box. _I need to get my shit together. I need to do this properly. Marco, might just be too perfect for me, but if I can have one moment to be perfect myself I want to use it to ask him to marry me._

“Can I have two bottle of water please,” Marco asked the woman. She rung up his order and turned to the wagon full of drinks beside her to get the drinks when Marco noticed the ice creams. “If it wouldn’t be too much trouble could I add an ice cream too?” The woman smiled handing him the two waters and the ice cream.

Marco handed one of the bottles to Jean as he started opening the ice cream. Jean frowned, “What did you get?”

“It’s vanilla ice cream with a hard chocolate shell. Want a bite?”

Jean leaned forward and took a bite, “That’s good.”

“Want me to go get one for you?”

“No, I’ll just finish the one you have.”

“What is that suppose to mean,” Marco asked pulling his ice cream away from Jean.

“Marco, look at me, and tell me honestly that you are going to finish that.”

He tried. He really tried, but Jean was right. After ten minutes Jean was walking away from the roller coaster exit cue finishing off Marco’s ice cream. They spent the rest of the day going on rides that both Jean and Marco agreed upon. Before, their dinner reservation they stopped into the gift shop and purchased matching ‘I’m His’ shirts. Marco insisted on carrying the bag since Jean paid for everything.

“I’m so tempted to run to the bathroom right now to change, but that would mean that you have to change too.”

“We can change after dinner,” Jean promised.

Marco glanced at Jean noticing that he seemed to be slightly off. _Is he still feeling a little weak after the roller coaster? What is wrong with him? Will he tell me if I ask him? Or will he deny that there is any problem? Probably the latter because Jean doesn’t want anything to ruin the day. I guess I’ll act like I don’t notice anything._ Marco squeezed Jean’s hand and smiled reassuringly.

From the way that Jean was acting he thought that they might be going to a higher end eatery, but then Jean brought him to the same restaurant that they went to every year. Smiling Marco followed Jean into one of the more private booths, and enjoyed the rest of dinner.

 

 

***

The sun had already set when they returned to the amusement park after dinner. Still holding Marco’s hand, Jean gestured towards a vendor selling glow in the dark merchandise, “Do you want something?”

“I’m good,” Marco hummed.

“I’m going to go see if there is anything good,” Jean released Marco’s hand. After a few minutes Jean returned, “Nah, nothing good.”

A warm smile crossed Marco’s face, “I told you.”

They were standing by the lake where fireworks will be later that evening as Jean leaned forward and kissed Marco’s lips. Marco hugged Jean’s body close to him, “Thank you for such a wonderful day.”

Jean took a step back making Marco frown in confusion. “Marco, we have been dating since high school, and I remember thinking ‘Holy Shit, he likes me too’.”

Marco’s mind was racing as he searched Jean’s face. _What is happening? Is Jean breaking up with him? Is this why he has been acting so weird? Is he trying to let Marco down easily? God, no, please._

Jean blushed, “I honestly didn’t think the relationship was going to last the week after I asked you out, but somehow we made it through both high school and college. Now both of us have graduated and have our own careers.”

Marco was trembling _Please no_

“We are living together, and I know for a fact that I—” Marco closed his eyes waiting for Jean’s words to come, but then he was greeted by something completely different. “—that I cannot live without you, Marco Bott.”

“W-What,” Marco stammered.

“Well, I love you, Marco.” Jean lowered onto his knee and pulled the velvet box from his pocket, “Will you marry me?”

Marco’s lip was trembling, “Jean.” His hands pressed together in prayer, came and covered his mouth before he lunged at his boyfriend, “Yes,yes. For you, always yes.”

Jean slipped the silver band on Marco’s finger before kissing it, “I promise to keep you safe, and to love you always.” Jean tilted Marco’s lips up to his. After the heated kiss they pressed their foreheads together looking down at the ring on Marco’s finger. “Do you want to head to the hotel or do you want to watch the fireworks,” Jean asked kissing Marco’s ear.

“I don’t want to go to the hotel. Can we cancel? I want to go back to our home.”

“As you wish,”Jean smiled.

Marco smiled into the kiss as the first firework exploded behind them. Their hands intertwined, and the light of the fireworks catching on the ring. Together they exited the park, and Jean stopped by the vendor selling the glow in the dark merchandise. “What were you doing,” Marco asked intertwining his fingers with Jean’s once more as they walked to the car.

“I was getting you photos for your hallway.”

Marco’s phone chimed, and he pulled it out. Looking at the message he received from Jean he noticed pictures of everything from the proposal to them kissing under the fireworks. “I asked the vendor to capture the moment for us. For the hallway so that it has all the best memories.”

Tears started flowing down Marco’s face as he turned into Jean’s arms, “You’ve made me so happy, Jean.”

Jean wrapped his arms around his fiancè, “I love you more than anything in this world, Marco, of course I would want to make you happy.”

Marco’s fingers ran through the mismatched hair, “Thank you.”

Marco’s freckles were illuminated by the nearby streetlights, and the bright smile on his lips pulled on Jean’s heart strings. “Let’s go home.”

***

Jean came home from work to find his fiancé sitting on the floor in the hallway cradling his hands in his lap. As Jean drew closer he realized that Marco was sleeping peacefully wearing a pair of sweats and the ‘I’m His’ shirt. Jean looked up noticing that Marco had started to hang up picture frames on the wall. A hammer and a box of nails sat beside his fiancé, and Jean stooped down to move them out of harm’s way.

Carefully, Jean picked up Marco bridal style and carried him to their bed. Pulling off his tie, Jean took time to examine the pictures currently hanging in the hallway. The largest out of all of the photos was the picture of Jean and Marco kissing in the afterglow of a firework. Their hands were intertwined and the engagement ring was clearly visible on Marco’s finger as well as their happiness.

Other pictures on the wall included their graduation photos, the proposal photo, and the picture of Jean and the pink rabbit. Jean was half tempted to rip it off the wall and shatter the frame, but he was sure that would upset Marco. Plus, he was sure Marco had the original, and could simply duplicate the photo. Jean leaned against the doorframe of his bedroom looking in at the sleeping frame of Marco.

He was right about the hallway coming to life with pictures full of memories about the life that they were building together. Jean smiled as he made his way over to the bed and crawled up beside Marco. He couldn’t wait to make more memories with Marco in the years to come.

 

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are my salvation and Kudos are my life force so let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. I appreciate any comments, kudos, and bookmarks.
> 
> If you want to talk about anything fic related or just say hi you can find me at [justanotherdraft](https://justanotherdraft.tumblr.com/)


End file.
